Paradise the Sand/Rainwing
Paradise the Sand/Rainwing is a Fanon Character made by Paradisethesand/rainwing and is her Dragonsona. Don't use without permission. Also big thanks to the awesome Nylaa for the coding!! Appearance Paradise has a SandWing build with some RainWing features. As a result of being a RainWing, she can change her scales, but she prefers too keep it the same golden, sandy color, with the exception of camoflouge. Her tail is a little flattened due to RainWing genes. Paradise's left wing has a rip and she has a scar on her neck from a meeting with a hostile SeaWing above the Rainforest. Paradise's venom fangs work, but her venom is not deadly, and neither is her tail barb. She has a RainWing ear ruff, but its smaller than normal. Her RainWing scales are a cactus green. Paradise's tail is inbetween the lenth of a Sandwing's and a Rainwing's with the flattened out tail barb at the end. Paradise can only change to the colors around her. Paradise can breathe a weak flame. Personality Paradise is usually kind, despite the roughness of the SandWings. Paradise isn't a very outgoing dragonet and she doesn't like meeting new people. She's kind to the friends she has. Paradise is very stubborn. Especially when she gets in an argument. She will go to extreme lengths to prove she's right, and often she is. As a SandWing, Paradise has always had a dislike for water and will avoid touching it whenever she can. Paradise looks up to Queen Thorn and believes her choices as a queen will lead the SandWings down the right path. Paradise is fond of reading and you can often find her with a good scroll when she's bored. One of her favorite stories has been The Dragonets of Destiny. Paradise dislikes thieving but will help when families need to steal food. Ever since visiting the Rainforest, Paradise has had a fondness for bananas. History Early years. 1-2 Paradise was born in the desert. Her SandWing Father, Dust was in the war for Princess Blaze. Dust was on a secret mission in the Rainforest spying on the MudWings when he met Peony. Peony followed him back to the Rainforest and eventually they fell in love. See my Fan Fiction for more details. Sand and Stars. Dust got called to fight in the war shortly after her mother, Peony, went back to the Rainforest. After that, Paradise was left wandering the desert, waiting for the day that would never come when her father came back. Paradise was left wandering the desert looking for oases and food, when she came across a sand dune not too far away from Burn's Stronghold. Flying over it, Paradise had never really noticed anything before, but when she came down to investigate, she found a metal door on the back side facing away from the Stronghold. On the door, there were a key lock, and a tail barb shape. The tail barb on the door looked odd, it wasn't shaped like a normal SandWing's tail, it was shaped like hers, which was a little flattened out. Paradise fit her tail in the lock and the door opened. There was a room inside with food, water, and things to survive the war. On a table there was a note. It said "When you read this, which you probably never will, I will be dead. I built this shortly after I met your mother, to be able to escape the war if we needed too. Now, since i am dead, i have no need for it. My secret bunker is yours. -Dust- Paradise spent the rest of her year hiding and spying on the SandWings in her own little secret bunker from her father. Middle age. 3-4 Now that Paradise had her father's bunker, she was safe from the war. She could watch Burn and other dragons from a safe distance. Paradise was always alone, so she got shy when she was around other dragons. Catching up 5-6 The war was over. The SandWing had a new queen. Queen Thorn. Paradise was glad the war was over and she was safe to leave her bunker. When she was 5, Paradise ventured out more and more from her Bunker home. She explored all inches of the desert, finding all number of strange things. From a rock shaped like a dragons head, to the ruins of and old city at the far end of the desert. She decided it was too creepy and if any dragons used to live there, they were gone now. Paradise went to Possibility to get some supplies for the new room she had hollowed out in her bunker. Paradise met a Strange NightWing named Stardancer when she was walking down the streets. She rarely saw NightWings in the town. Dragons of all kinds came to possibility to trade. The NightWings were too proud to come to a town like this. Recently, it was discovered the NightWings had no powers. Still, this NightWing looked a little different. She was a very dark blue so dark you could hardly tell it was blue, and she had a small teardrop scale next to her eye. Paradise talked with Stardancer for a few minutes and found herself flying to the Rainforest with her. When she was in the sky, Paradise's scales rippled blue, and she found she could change her scales. A SeaWing dove out of nowhere and attacked them, ripping a cut in Paradise's wing and scarring her neck. Paradise and Stardancer glided down to the RainWing village where they get help from a SeaWing/RainWing named Reef the Seawing/Rainwing visiting the Rainforest with her friend Fishcatcher the Seawing. Present day 7-8 An Animus NightWing named Shadowspeaker (Page is being written after Blizzard the Icewing (Paradise the Rain/Sandwing)) learns about Paradise and swears to kill her along with all hybrids. Gallery IMG_1640.jpg IMG_1641.jpg IMG 1403-0.jpg Typical SandWing.jpeg|SandWing by Joy Ang Rainwing zzzzzz.png|The first front view I've ever drawn Friends.png|A drawing I've done of Paradise, Stardancer, and Reef, Para scavie.png|this is pretty bad but take an anthropromorphic dragon Paradise.png I don't know.png Paradise ref .png __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Explorer)